How It Could Have Been
by Spirit of Nuka
Summary: Ever wondered how The Lion King 2 could have ended? Well here are a selection of various humerous and serious endings for the film. WARNING: Contains randomnes!
1. It's Over Before It Begins

The animals gathered in amazement at the base of Pride Rock ready to be presented with the new prince or princess of the Pride Lands. They couldn't help but wonder what this new air would bring to the Pride Lands. Mufasa was watching from the heavens ready to welcome his new grandcub.

Suddenly there was a great silence among the congregation. They watched as Rafiki, Simba and Nala made their way to the top of pride rock with their new born cub Kiara.

Rafiki took Kiara from Nala and with a weak grip held her up at the edge of pride rock for all to see. Kiara couldn't stop fidgeting as she tried to bat the clouds of dust blowing around her. Then suddenly.

_SLIP_

Kiara slipped out of Rafikis hands and plummeted down to earth.

_SPLAT_

Simba rushed to the edge of pride rock and looked down to see his only daughter impaled on the tusk of an elephant. He turned to Rafiki only to see him running as fast as he could down pride rock.

_The End_


	2. I'm Going Down And Taking You With Me

Zira clung to the rock face with all her might. She looked down at the raging waters. She knew that a fall would mean certain death. She looked up and saw Kiara lean over the edge of the ledge she was perched on.

Kiara extended her paw to Zira. 'Zira give me your paw.' She shouted.

Zira slashed her claws at Kiara and slipped further down the cliff.

Kiara extended her paw again. 'Zira come on! I'll help you!'

Zira suddenly grabbed hold of Kiaras paw. 'Please help me!' She begged.

Kiara began to help Zira up onto the ledge. Suddenly.

Zira placed her hind legs onto the cliff face. 'Scar.' She whispered. 'I couldn't give you Simba.'

Suddenly she pushed away from the cliff pulling Kiara with her. 'BUT I CAN GIVE YOU HIS DAUGHTER!!' She shouted as both Zira and Kiara plummeted down the cliff.

Kiara screamed hysterically and Zira laughed menacingly as they both plummeted into the raging waters below.

Kovu and Simba watched in horror as both lionesses disappeared into the raging river.

Suddenly Kovu broke down into tears. Nala and Vitani who were also devastated comforted him. Simba shed a few tears as he watched the waters calm down. Reluctantly he climbed back up the cliff face. He could not believe it. Even though there was once again peace in the Pride Lands Zira had still won. Even though she never managed to hurt him physically, she had still managed to hurt him emotionally. He didn't know whether or not he would be able recover from the pain of losing a second loved one.

_The End_


	3. Help From Above

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP_

Huge bolts of lightning struck Zira, Vitani and the other outsiders illuminating them like time square in New York. Their fur stood on end, their claws were erect and their eyes were wide like Japanese cartoon characters.

They were then reduced to piles of ash.

Simba looked up at the sky to see Mufasa materialise in the clouds. Simba smiled. 'Thanks dad.'

'Don't mention it son.' Mufasa replied.

_The End_


	4. How This All Could Have Been Avoided

Simba watched Zira as she made a pathetic attempt to encourage the Pride Landers to feel sympathy for her. However Simba was not at all convinced. 'You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!' he shouted.

Ziras tone changed. 'But the child does not!' she shouted. 'However.' She moved behind Kovu. 'If you need your pound of flesh, here'. She pushed Kovu over to Simba. Kovu cowered at the sight of Simbas vicious scowl.

Simba and the Pride Landers weren't at all buying into Ziras act; she had broken the law and now she and Kovu were going to pay. Simba looked back up to Zira. 'As you wish' he said in a cold tone.

At that moment the Simba and the Pride Landers pinned Zira to the ground. Kovu attempted to run but Nala was quick to catch him. Kiara turned away from the violence and ran back to Pride Rock. Zira and Kovu screamed as they were torn to shreds by the angry pride.

_The End_


	5. The Unexpected Ending

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

A shadowed figure leapt from nowhere and landed on Simba. He sunk his teeth into Simbas throat and in seconds Simba was dead.

Everyone was confused. Suddenly the figure became clear. It couldn't be. It was non other than…

'Scar?' Zira gasped. 'How... But…'

'I survived.' He replied.

The Pride Landers were enraged with Scar. For everything he had done and what he had just done. They charged at him but the outsiders counteracted them immediately.

'Follow me!' Scar shouted to Vitani and Zira.

At once they followed Scar across the dammed gorge and out into the desert leaving the remaining lionesses to fight amongst themselves.

_Later that evening._

Scar, Zira and Vitani arrived at the old jungle paradise that Timon, Pumba and Simba used to occupy. Scar was staring at his reflection in the lake contemplating the future. At that moment Zira sat down beside him.

Scar looked at her; she had tears of happiness in her eyes. 'You're alive.' She said with a smile.

Scar smiled 'I've missed you.' He replied.

'I have to know something though. Scar, if you've been alive all this time, then why didn't you come back.'

Scar turned back to his reflection in the water. 'I killed my brother, even you knew that. If I went back they would have torn my throat out. I've been watching you and the Pride Landers from afar to make sure you were alright. When I saw you get into that fight with Simba I knew I had to do something.'

'You know what Scar.' Scar turned to face Zira again. 'I don't care what you did, who you killed or whether or not it was right or wrong; the important thing is that we're together again.'

Scar pounced onto Zira and caressed her tightly. Vitani watched from behind a nearby bush as the two made up for lost time. But she couldn't quite figure out how Scar had managed to survive; and what was going to become of Kovu, there was no way he would ever want to meet his stepfather knowing what he had done.

_The End_


	6. The Ending That Would Definately Be Cut

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

Kiara and Kovu jumped in between the two. However Kiara faced Zira and Kovu faced Simba.

Zira looked Kiara in the eyes. 'You think that by standing in the way you can…'

Zira suddenly froze. Kiara the same. They had never looked into each others eyes before. 'I never noticed how beautiful you were.' Kiara gasped.

'You too.'

Simba looked Kovu in the eyes. 'Why are you here! You were…'

Like Zira and Kiara both Kovu and Simba froze. Suddenly all four looked round at the rest of the lioness spectators. Then all four ran off together into the distance giggling like little cubs.

A long night passed and both prides had returned to their dens wondering what had happened to their leaders.

The next morning Simba returned to pride rock with an eager Nala waiting for him.

'Simba!' She shouted. 'What happened? Are you alright? I was worried.'

Simba sighed. 'Yeh. I couldn't be better.'

'I'm glad you're alright I…'

'Listen Nal.' Simba interrupted. 'I only came back here to tell you it's over.'

'I'm confused. What do you mean 'over'?'

'The relationship, the marriage, everything. Over. I've found my one true love; cuddly Kovu.'

Nala became even more confused. Simba smiled 'He has the softest cheeks in the Pride Lands.'

Simba skipped off into the distance 'Bye!' he shouted.

At that moment Nala vomited.

_Meanwhile_

Zira returned to her den in the outlands where she was greeted by her concerned Vitani.

She immediately ran and hugged her mother but was quickly shoved to the floor. 'Get off!' Zira shouted. 'My arms are for Kiara only!'

Vitani was confused. 'What?'

'And to think I wasted my time with that pussycat Scar; Kiara is an animal!'

'What are you trying to say?' A confused Vitani asked.

'Oh yeh. I came back to say that you're invited to our wedding.'

Vitani fainted from the shock.

A week later Kiara was married to Zira, Kovu to Simba and they all lived happily ever after.

_(Well except for Vitani and Nala.)_

_The End_


	7. The Sad Ending

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

Kiara and Kovu jumped in between the two.

'Kiara!' Simba shouted.

'Kovu!' Zira shouted. 'Move!'

Simba looked Kiara in the eye. 'Stand aside.'

'Daddy this has to stop.' Kiara begged. But then her mood changed. 'So me and Kovu have agreed on a suitable decision.'

Simba was confused. 'What can you possibly do?'

Just then Kovu pounced on Zira and Kiara pounced on Simba. Kiara began to cry. 'I'm sorry but this is the only way.'

Kovu looked his mother in the eyes. 'This is for the good of both prides!' he shouted.

Both prides watched in horror as Kovu and Kiara sunk their teeth into their parents throats. Zira and Simba struggled vigorously.

Suddenly both prides raced to the two in a desperate attempt to help their leaders. A bloody Kiara and a bloody Kovu were ripped from their parents but it was too late. Both Zira and Simba were dead.

A tearful Nala looked at her blood-soaked daughter. 'Kiara? Why?'

Kiara broak down in tears. 'They were both as bad as one another; they would have both destroyed their prides. It was the only way.'

_The End_


	8. The Truth

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

Kiara and Kovu jumped in between the two.

'Kiara!' Simba shouted.

'Kovu!' Zira shouted. 'Move!'

Simba looked Kiara in the eye. 'Stand aside.'

'Daddy this has to stop.' Kiara begged.

Zira also looked Kovu in the eye. 'You're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!'

Simba sighed 'Kiara…'

Kiara interrupted him. 'A wise king once told me… 'We are one.' I didn't understand him then, but now I do.'

Simba was confused 'But they…?'

'Them. Us. Look at them they are us.' Simba looked around at the Pride Landers and the Outsiders; when he saw them he realised that what he had done was wrong. He smiled at Kiara and they hugged.

Then behind Simbas back, a menacing look appeared on Kiaras face. She grabbed Simba and with her claws slit his throat and pushed him to the ground. At once the outsiders charged the Pride Landers while they were still in shock. Within minutes the remaining Pride Landers were either killed or chased out of the Pride Lands, all except for Kiara.

Kiara looked at her father lying on the ground trying to stop the bleeding with his paw. She then grabbed a nearby rock and raised it above her head ready to strike him; but before she did she said in anger to her bleeding father 'Say hello to Mufasa for me!' At once she struck Simba in the head killing him instantly.

Kiara then turned round to see Zira, Kovu and Vitani. Zira smiled at her. 'Well done Shetani. Just like we always planned.'

Kiara smiled back. 'Thanks mother.'

Both Vitani and Kovu were confused. 'What's going on?' Kovu asked.

Zira turned to Kovu 'You were both too young to remember. Nala never managed to give birth to a cub; so as part of my 'punishment' Simba took one of my cubs and changed her name to Kiara.' She turned back to Shetani/Kiara. 'But Shetani and I bonded; and when I told her the truth it took some convincing, but eventually that bond was reawakened and we plotted revenge.'

The remaining outsiders joined them. Shetani walked away from Simbas body and back to her true family. 'And now…' She said whilst shedding a few tears. 'These lands are ours again.'

_The End_


	9. The CSI Ending

Zira clung to the rock face with all her might. She looked down at the raging waters. She knew that a fall would mean certain death. She looked up and saw Kiara lean over the edge of the ledge she was perched on.

Kiara extended her paw to Zira. 'Zira give me your paw.' She shouted.

Zira slashed her claws at Kiara and slipped further down the cliff.

Kiara extended her paw again. 'Zira come on! I'll help you!'

Zira attempted to reach for Kiara again but lost her grip and plummeted down the cliff. She screamed as she fell and hit the water; she immediately lost consciousness. Then suddenly…

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

She wondered where this annoying sound was coming from; it gradually became louder and as it did so the feeling came back into her body. She could feel herself lying on a soft surface with fabric half sprawled over her.

She opened her eyes to find herself in slightly dark room. She sat up. Her fur and claws were gone, her ear was fully intact and she now had a ginger coloured main. She noticed the alarm clock beeping continuously next to her.

She hit the snooze button and flopped back down onto the duvet. She was about to fall asleep again when she thought to herself '_C'mon Sara! There are criminals out there getting away with murder and all kinds of shit; and you're here snoozing in bed dreaming about lions?! Grissom's really gona be impressed with that!' _ Reluctantly she hauled herself out of bed and got ready for work.

_Later that day in the CSI break room_

Greg was lying with his head on the table asleep in his own drool. Catherine and Sara entered and noticed him. The girls quietly walked up either side of him. Catherine clapped her hands and Greg sprung to life. Both girls laughed at him and sat down at the table. Nick and Warrick entered.

'He's been like that all day.' Warrick remarked.

'Yeh.' Nick replied. 'Found him before asleep with his head against the microscope.'

'Sorry guys.' Greg said as he yawned. 'I hardly got any sleep last night after I had this crazy dream.'

'What happened in your dream?' Sara asked.

'It was weird. I dreamt I was this lion climbing up a pile of logs trying to catch this other lion named… Samba or Kimba or something like that.'

'You know that's weird.' Nick added. 'Cos I had the same dream except I was the lion being chased. In your dream did you actually catch the lion?'

'Yeh I did. And then I…'

Nick interrupted. 'You lost your footing and were buried by the logs.'

Greg really found this weird. 'Do you remember what your name was?'

'Yeh it was Simba.'

'Simba?!' Catherine said in shock. 'That's weird cos I dreamt I was a lioness who was the daughter of a lion named Simba. My name was Kiara.'

'Kiara?!' Warrick said in shock. 'This is getting freaky cos I dreamt I was this lion called Kovu who was in love with a lioness called Kiara.'

'And in my dream I was in love with a lion called Kovu.' Catherine replied.

Sara then joined in with the conversation. 'Y'know what guys this is getting weird; cos I dreamt I was a lioness called Zira, I had three cubs called Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, my husband was dead and I was trying to kill a lion called Simba and take over his territory.

An uneasy silence drifted over the group. 'Do you think it was possible we were all in each others dreams last night?' Warrick said uncomfortably.

'It seemed so real.' Catherine added. 'I lived an entire lifetime from when I was born till when I got married.'

'And from when I was born till I died.' Greg added.

'Ditto.' Sara replied.

'Well there have been cases of people living out entire lifetimes in their dreams.' A familiar voice said.

The group turned to find Grissom who had been listening to the entire conversation standing in the doorway.

'Oh yeh Gris.' Catherine remarked. 'What did you dream about last night?'

Grissom took off his reading glasses. 'I dreamt I was this mouse who was picked up by the tail by a hungry lion with a Scar on his eye, he talked to me and let me wander around his paw for a few minutes, then he was just about to eat me when a hornbill told him to stop playing with his food.'

Another silence fell over the group. Then suddenly Greg, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Catherine burst into laughter.

_The End_


	10. This Time It Actually Happens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or movies/shows listed in any chapter of this fic.

* * *

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other but Zira was too quick for Simba and she scratched him across the face with her claws just missing his eye. Simba leapt for her but she managed to dive out of the way just in time.

Zira laughed as she watched Simba haul himself off the ground. 'Keep fighting like that and you may as well surrender now.'

Simba dived for Zira again, this time he managed to catch her and the two were locked in a fight to the death. Both prides watched their leaders as they mercilessly clawed and bit each other. After a long gruelling battle Simba backed away battered, bruised and bleeding, Zira the same. Zira had taken many more blows than Simba; she collapsed onto the cold wet ground.

Simba approached Zira and looked over her as she lay in pain on the ground. 'Give up Zira.' He said without sympathy. 'You can't win.'

'Finish it!' She said in pain.

'No Zira. I'm not like you or Scar. I won't kill in cold blood.'

'Coward!'

Simba didn't say anything. He just turned away from her and walked away. Zira ignored the pain and slowly got to her feet. Simba turned back to her and at that moment Zira leapt at him. As Simba hit the ground he threw Zira off him in the same way as he had done to Scar. Zira cracked her skull open on a rock as she hit the ground and was killed instantly.

Simba hauled himself off the floor and turned his attention to the remaining outsiders. 'And as for the rest of you, the choice is yours.' He said in an angry tone. 'Either leave the Pride Lands or fight!'

The outsiders were not willing to let their leaders death be in vein. At once they charged the Pride Landers and the original fight between both prides resumed. Eventually the remaining outsiders were either killed or chased out of the Pride Lands for good.

Kiara returned with Kovu to find the battle over and her father injured and weak. Kiara tried to make one last plea with her father for him to reconsider Kovus exile but it was no good. Kovu was once again banished from the Pride Lands without any friend or family. Kiara was taken back to Pride Rock where she was kept under constant watch to ensure that she would never again run away; she hated her parents for their decision and never spoke to either of them again.

_The End_


	11. Crash And Burn

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

Kiara and Kovu jumped in between the two.

'Kiara!' Simba shouted.

'Kovu!' Zira shouted. 'Move!'

Simba looked Kiara in the eye. 'Stand aside.'

'Daddy this has to stop.' Kiara begged.

Zira also looked Kovu in the eye. 'You're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!'

Simba sighed 'Kiara…'

Kiara interrupted him. 'A wise king once told me…'

Suddenly everyone heard a loud noise; they had no idea what it was until…

_CRASH_

Elton Johns private jet crashed on top of both prides either crushing them or sucking them into the engines as it skidded across the ground before exploding in a massive fireball.

Elton John had bailed out the plain ages ago; he opened his parachute and casually drifted to earth. He looked around to see the flaming remains of his private jet and the smeared remains of the Pride Landers and the Outsiders. '_Man what a mess.' _ He thought to himself. '_Last time I hire a pilot who's a recovering alcoholic.' _ He then noticed he was standing in a piece of Ziras brain. 'AWWW FUCKIN HELL!!!' He shouted. 'THESE WERE NEW SHOES; HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL FOR THIS!!!!'

_The End_


	12. The Wierdest Ending So Far

_(Set just after Love Will Find A way)_

Kiara and Kovu sat close to each other in the clearing as they both sang the last line. 'I know love will find a way.' They both then looked up to see Simon Cowl, Sharon Osborn and Louie Walsh sitting at a desk with a big red X painted on it.

'You want my honest opinion?' Simon asked. 'Absolute bollocks!! I mean look at the pair of you; you have no star quality and you can't sing to save your lives.'

'C'mon, please Simon give us another chance.' Kiara pleaded. 'We have nowhere else to go, we've fallen out with our families and…'

Simon interrupted. 'Oh boo hoo. I've made my decision and it's a no! Sharon?'

Sharon put down her water and looked at Kiara and Kovu. 'Y'know I really like you two. But Simon's right; you don't have anything unique about you. I'm afraid it's a no as well. Louie?'

Louie smiled. 'I actually thought they were quite good.' Simon and Sharon both scowled at Louie; and the next thing Louie knew he was plummeting down a nearby cliff; leaving only Sharon and Simon.

'Wow Sharon!' Simon said in amazement. 'I didn't know you could kick that far.'

'Please Simon we can do better!' Kiara pleaded.

'You wan't better?' Simon shouted. 'I'll give you better!' Simon reached under the desk and pulled out a shotgun; at once he aimed it at Kiaras head. 'Die you tone deaf bitch!' And with one shot Simon blew Kiaras head off; he then turned the gun to Kovu and did the same.

'_Looks like someone hasn't been taking their medication again.'_ Sharon thought to herself.

_The End_


	13. Scar Instead Of Mufasa

Zira clung to the rock face with all her might. She looked down at the raging waters. She knew that a fall would mean certain death. She looked up and saw Kiara lean over the edge of the ledge she was perched on.

Kiara extended her paw to Zira. 'Zira give me your paw.' She shouted.

Zira slashed her claws at Kiara and slipped further down the cliff.

Kiara extended her paw again. 'Zira come on! I'll help you!'

Zira attempted to reach for Kiara again but lost her grip and plummeted down the cliff. She screamed as she fell and hit the water; she immediately lost consciousness.

Zira suddenly woke up with a shock. She breathed heavily as she looked around; she was back in the den at Pride Rock, and the other pride members were sleeping. She then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Scar and her cub Nuka fast asleep next to her. Zira went back to sleep.

The next morning Zira was getting a drink from the watering hole. Her two friends Sarabi and Sarafini then joined her.

'Morning Zira. Sleep well?' Sarafini asked.

'Not really' Zira replied. 'I had this awful nightmare.'

'What happened?' Sarabi asked.

'I dreamt that Mufasa was king instead of Scar; and that me and Scar were both murderous power hungry lunatics trying to take over. My friends became enemies; my own cubs turned against me and my husband was murdered in the worst possible way.'

Sarabi laughed. 'Wait a minute. Did you just say that Mufasa was king?'

'Yeh; and he had all the qualities that Scar has.'

Sarabi and Sarafini both burst into laughter. 'That is definitely a dream!' Sarabi said through the laughter. 'I mean I love Mufasa with all my heart; but he is not a born leader; he even admits that Scar is the one true king, and Nuka the one true heir.'

'How is Nuka by the way?' Sarafini asked.

'He's fine' Zira replied. 'He's learning well; and from what I've seen Simba and Nala definitely like him.'

'Plus I think Nala may be getting a crush on him.' Sarafini added.

'Well that's good.' Zira replied.

'That'll make it easier for you to tell them about their arranged marriage when they are adults.' Sarabi added.

_The End_


	14. Everyone's A Winner

Zira and Simba circled each other; both were waiting for the other to make the first move. Both raised their claws ready to strike each other when suddenly.

A huge muscular lion leapt in between the two and looked at Simba. Simbas jaw immediately dropped with the shock of the sight. For the lion he saw standing in front of him was none other than Mufasa.

'Father?!' Simba gasped.

Mufasa smiled at his gob smacked son. 'It's good to finally see you all grown up son.'

Simba was confused. 'I thought you were...'

'Dead? No; you see I was fortunate enough to survive the plummet into the gorge; I was unconscious when you found me and didn't regain consciousness until after Scar took over the pride lands; I knew I couldn't return immediately otherwise I'd be killed instantly; I only just got the word that Scars reign was over.'

'But Rafiki showed me your spirit in the clouds?'

Mufasa shrugged his shoulders. 'Probably just your mind playing tricks on you. Everyone knows Rafiki's a bit of a nut case.'

Sarabi immediately appeared from the crowd of pride landers and ran over to her husband. Both nuzzled each other affectionately as Sarabi began to cry with joy. 'I'm so happy you're alive.'

'Enough of this twaddle!' Zira shouted. 'Atta...'

'Wait!' A familiar voice shouted to Zira from behind.

Zira turned around to see who would dare interrupt her; but when she saw the lion calling out to her, she became equally as gob smacked as Simba. It was none other than Scar.

Scar immediately ran over to Zira. 'Leave them alone.' Scar said to Zira calmly. 'They're not worth the effort.'

Zira was practically speechless, but still managed to only just speak. 'Aushi? Is it really you?'

Scar smiled at Zira affectionately. 'Yes Laini it's me.'

The outsiders became confused. Vitani suddenly became involved; 'Aushi and Laini are their pet names for each other.' She said to the confused lionesses.

'But...' Zira began to ask.

'You thought I was dead?' Scar added. 'Nah! It takes more than a pack of mangy hyenas to make me roll over and play dead. I had to stay into hiding to avoid Simba; when I heard you were finally going to take over the pride lands I came out of hiding to deliver some great news.'

'What?' Zira asked.

'You don't have to try and take the pride lands any more. I've found a place out in the jungle that's much better than this place; there's plenty of good food, and there's room for the entire pride.'

Zira leapt at Scar, pinned him to the ground and tightly caressed him affectionately. 'I'm never letting you go again!' She said with tears of joy.

Scar smiled as he to caressed his mate. Vitani approached her father and nuzzled him affectionately. 'It's so good to have you back; I wish Nuka was here to see this.'

'He is!' Scar said as he looked at Vitani. 'He didn't die; he was only knocked unconscious; I found him trapped under all those logs and let him out; he's waiting for us in the jungle.'

Zira kissed Scar. 'I'm glad we can start over. New home, new life, and no more wars.'

And so Mufasa returned to pride rock and took his rightful place as king back; Simba and Nala were a little annoyed at being demoted back to prince and princess; but they were both happy that their rightful ruler was alive and well.

Scar took Zira and her pride to the jungle and Zira was amazed to find that Scar was right, it was much better than the pride lands. Scar, Zira, Nuka, Vitani and their pride lived as one big happy family.

Kovu and Kiara had both left the pride lands all together to start a family of their own elsewhere. They were unsuccessful at becoming the rulers of their own pride, but did manage to join another pride. They would never be king and queen but neither cared; the point was that they were both together, and no one could take that away from them.

_The End_


End file.
